


Roped (Kamo Ryuuhou x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, K Project - Freeform, Light BDSM, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: To spice up your sex life, you and Ryuuhou decide to switch things up a bit.NSFW, a bound Kamo, a dose of femdom.





	Roped (Kamo Ryuuhou x Reader NSFW)

“Stay still.”

Ryuho Kamo stayed perfectly still as you tied the nylon rope around his wrists securely before moving on to tie his wrists and arms to his abdomen. When you had suggested letting you be the dominate one this time around, this definitely wasn’t what he had in mind. Despite that, he could feel a rush of adrenaline as you gave a harsh tug on the rope, causing it to tighten pleasingly and dig into his skin ever-so-slightly. He couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden feeling of the material biting into his skin, and a small whimper escaped his lips.

He looked at you with a rather excited gaze, watching as you looked over your handiwork. An arm binder restraint really was the best for this sort of thing, you mused. It kept his arms neatly secured to his body and eliminated his arm use. Seeing his expression excited and confused all mixed into one really made the power hungry part of you grow, and it caused a rather pleased smile to grace your lips.

You smoothly sat beside your lover and looked at him with seductive smile, running your finger tips lightly up and down his bare back.

“Now, before I start on you, do you remember the rules?”  
“Do as you say, when you say it. Groan if I want to. No talking back.”  
“Do you remember your safe word?”  
“Red...”  
“Mmmm, good~ Now, one last thing. Kiss me?~”

Your lover nodded once before leaning in and capturing your lips in a lip lock, at which you eagerly moved your lips with his in a familiar rhythm before pulling away seconds later.

“Now, let’s get started~ Lie down!”

With a firm push of your hands to his shoulders to prompt him, the clansman complied quickly by lying on his back and looking right at you, his breathing becoming a tad heavy with excitement. You loved hearing how his breath became a little labored, how there was a glint of excitement at this new twist in your sex life. You kept your gaze locked on him as you bit and nipped down his chest and arms, going lower and lower before you reached his half-hard erection.

“Only half hard? I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I?~”

With a small smirk you opened your mouth and slid your lips onto his cock, stroking the base of it with languid strokes. Even as you bobbed your head on him, your mouth enveloping him over and over again, your eyes didn’t leave his face, and you watched as his mouth fell open in a pleased ‘O’ with an accompanying groan to match. Your tongue ghosted over his hardening cock, and you could feel each little vein as they started to appear on his firm appendage. Your hand picked up speed on the base of his shaft, moving up and down in a rhythm that really seemed to please the man.

“Oh, shit~ _______~”

“Mmmm? Are you hard enough yet?~”

“Yes, yes, now please do what you wish~”

You loved hearing those words come from his mouth; they dripped with arousal, they dripped with submission. They made you absolutely hot all over, and they sent you over the precipice of control.

With ease movements, you crawled over your bound lover to his face, his handsome face, and hovered yourself over it, your legs off to either side of his head. 

“Eat me out, and make it good.”

Kamo took little time to comply, reaching up the small ways to reach your damp cunt and pressing his tongue against the moist flesh between your legs. Your body reacted on it’s own, shifting in it’s place as he lapped up the juices that sprung up from your aroused state. His tongue caressed the slick skin, the tip of it paying avid attention to your clit while occasionally lapping along the sides and circling your tight entrance. Your stomach churned as your arousal grew, and your hand went to his long hair, gripping it tight in your fist and tugging it upward so that his face would be even further buried into your sex.

“Ahh~ More, Ryu..”

You couldn’t help but rock your hips back and forth as he eagerly obeyed your command. The sensations were just so good, and felt as if you could submit to him at any moment. However, tonight was your night to be in control, and that fact alone kept you from setting his arms free.

Once you felt like you were close to the edge, you moved off of his face without any notice, causing him to look up at you with a curious yet lustful gaze. The sight of him caused you to rub your legs together; his eyebrows were furrowed in lust, the areas surrounding his mouth was wet with your juices, and his hair was beginning to muss from the friction of his head on the pillow.

“My, my~ You certainly look good enough to eat~ But I think I’ll fuck you instead.”

With a hungry expression you moved so that you were straddling the grey-eyed man, and with little ceremony, lowered yourself onto him quickly, impaling yourself with his stiff erection. The initial shock of suddenly becoming full caused a satisfied cry to burst from your throat, but after settling for a moment or two, your body quickly was reminded of how well you fit together. Resting your hands on his broad chest, you eagerly began to rock yourself on him, riding him to your heart’s content as he groaned beneath you. In your peripheral you could see his hands curling up into fists, just dying to grab onto you as you fucked him, and his eyes were dewy with pleasure, focused on the place where you two connected over and over again. 

It was just so right this way; you could feel every bit of him as you bounced yourself on him intently, the tip of his cock rubbing and abusing your weakest spot inside you. Your chest heaved with your now heavy breaths and pants of pleasure, and your nails started to dig into his chest as you unknowingly started to grip onto him like a predator who had caught their prey.

“A-Ahh! __-_______! S-So good~”  
“Oh, god! R-Ryu~ You like it when.. - ahhn - when I ride your hard cock?~”  
“Yes! Yes, please give me more...Nnng~”

Seeing him beg was the tipping point for you; his expression was needy, like a child begging for candy. His eyes were dewy with pleasure, and his face was flushed from the constant movements your hips made on him. It was sinful, sexy, and it caused you to fall of the edge.

You earnestly rode him as fast as you could, allowing him to fill you up with each move, and soon enough, you felt your entire body tense as your orgasm hit you like a bullet train. Your mind was foggy as all you could think about was the intense pleasure waving through your body, and you could faintly register the feeling of your lover cumming in your hot cavern, filling with his load.

As you fell from your high, you managed to look down at your panting boyfriend and gave him a smirk.

“Now... I’ll let you get back at me... Tomorrow, okay?~”


End file.
